All Girls Will Be Princesses
by Owlkin
Summary: On the few occasions that she is called to don a gown, she does nothing by halves.


Written as a random prompt by Aereal, "Write about shoes!"

Absolute crack. Don't take it too seriously. And don't think to hard about Laren's tough girl act. She likes girl clothes as much as the next woman.

* * *

"The color is very pleasing with your features," Madame Thespier said kindly, brushing an imaginary speck of lint from the gown's sleeve. The attendant directed her attention to the long gilded mirror in the shop, highlighting a blushing woman who looked at least a decade younger.

Laren smoothed the bodice of the silky confection with a small happy sigh, rather pleased that her moonling discerned that a late summer masquerade ought to include the Riders and Light Horse. It had been far too long since she indulged herself in such fripperies as gowns and baubles.

The off shoulder style of the deep emerald gown had long tight sleeves that extended ever so slightly over her wrists. It was unfortunate however that current style demanded that she wear a tight whalebone corset in order for the bodice to fit correctly. The fabric was free of adornment, with no embroidery or beads to decorate the slightly iridescent fabric that shimmered gold in the light. She gave a small smile to Madame Thespier and twirled ever so slightly, relishing the sound of silk.

The older woman gave an indulgent smile of her own and waved her hand at the attendant, prompting the girl to disappear behind the curtain of the shop for a few moments. "Of course, you must have the proper footwear to complement the dress," the designer said with a twinkle in her eye.

The girl returned with a prettily wrapped box that she sat on a stool and uncovered a pair of satin dancing slippers the exact hue of her dress. The slippers were embroidered with swirling gold vines that also twined through the ribbons that would cross her ankles.

Laren reached out to touch the fine detailed work, almost with a hesitant hand, "I am afraid I made no arrangements to have such lovely slippers made."

Madame Thespier laughed and shrugged, "It would be a shame if I did not see my customers properly attired, and you have already paid a good deal of coin for the gown and its other trappings. Now let us see you put these on!"

Laren shyly sat down upon a cushioned bench and bent to lace the slippers on, not realizing that there were another set of eyes that watched the flame haired beauty happily twirl in her new garments. With her coppery locks hastily pinned up in an artful mess and no trinkets adorning her ears or neck, she looked like a veritable goddess, her admirer mused. He shook his head abruptly and cast his attention back to the warehouse clerk who was reciting dry figures on the sale of satin and taffeta. Madame Thespier maintained her own warehouse of fabrics directly behind her shop, thus ensuring she met with the most reputable merchants that Sacoridia had to offer. It was one of his own fabrics that he had imported, which now graced the figure of the Rider-Captain, who was now inspecting a selection of lovely masks that Madame had procured for her.

Laren's fingers reached out to touch a gold filigree mask that had an artful arrangement of leaves and swirls that would cover most of her face. She looked at Madame Thespier curiously, "Is this of Sacoridian make, madame?"

The woman grinned and moved to tie the ribbons of the mask to Laren's hair, "Yes indeed, another one of my finds that comes from the port of Corsa."

Laren gave a little start to the name but then took another glance in the mirror and blushed. The little girl inside of her wished to squeal with glee at the picture she presented, for she truly felt as if she were a princess. Knowing the limits of her purse, she sighed and carefully undid the ribbons, placing the mask back on a table. She looked at it longingly for a few moments more before shrugging and giving her present company a bright smile. She then went to change back into her familiar uniform, laying the gown carefully into its box. The slippers went back into their own container carefully, with the tissue paper wrapped securely around the delicate satin. The shop attendant took the articles of clothing while Laren was still changing, carrying both packages to the front desk.

Laren thanked Madame Thespier and her staff profusely as she gathered her purchases, promising that she would direct her female peers in this direction. With a final wave, she exited the shop and headed home in the direction of the castle that stood only a few city blocks away.

She zealously guarded the contents of her packages when greeted at the door by a pack of nosy Riders. Elbowing past the lot of them, she made it to her quarters and locked the door behind her in a satisfied click! She would never hear the end of it if they knew she had painstakingly choose the fabric and design of her gown months in advance. Carefully, she opened the larger box, almost not catching the small fabric wrapped package that fell out.

Upon unwrapping the light silk, she found the gold filigree mask and a small note tucked inside. With a feeling of bewilderment and happy surprise, she read the short contents of the letter.

_My Lady, _

_I do believe that your attire would be incomplete without this, for I while it is a true crime to cover the beauty of your features, I believe it to be a greater crime not to showcase the loveliness of the silk that it compliments. _

_With my most sincere regards, _

_A Corsa Merchant _

Laren snorted and slapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the loud guffaws that erupted from her chest. The absolute cheek of the man! Shaking her head, she laid the mask and note on her small desk, not bothering to hide the wide grin across her face as she hung up the gown.

* * *

Aereal will write a sequel, the subject being the first reviewer's choice! Before Friday, she requests!


End file.
